


[podfic] Shut Me Up

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stiles fails at being quiet, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: “The sounds you make,” Derek says, and his voice is low and filthy even to his own ears. “Fuck, Stiles.”ORThe one in which Stiles fails at being quiet during sex and Derek has to shut him up.





	[podfic] Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615554) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



**Fic** : Shut Me Up

 **Author** : Hatteress

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 6:55

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 6,33 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1r38inmni7v53rz/Hatteress+-+Shut+Me+Up+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/mutooavp)


End file.
